


Moby's Dick

by Kaito1412



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Fight, crackish?, cute stuff, dildo, kind of pretty random, there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito1412/pseuds/Kaito1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started out pretty harmless. Steve was watching TV and Bucky, being the little shit he is, decided to have a pillow fight.<br/>How did it escalated to them finding something in their apartment they'ed rather forget? Honestly they couldn't tell you even if they wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moby's Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own.

It all started out pretty harmless. Steve was watching TV and Bucky, being the little shit he is, decided to have a pillow fight. He snuck behind Steve and raised the pillow high above him before bringing it down on the head of blond hair. Steve jolted out of the couch and turned around arms already out in a fighting position before he took in Bucky’s form doubled over in laughter, pillow clutched tight in his metal arm. Steve’s eyes widened, his face was full of shock as he realized what had happened. It took him less than a second to grab throw pillows off the couch one brandished in each hand and a glint that spoke of revenge in his eyes manifested itself.

  
Bucky wiped tears from his eyes as he finally looked up and froze.

  
“Fuck” he said eloquently taking in the sight of Steve.

  
He held up his pillow in front of him defensively as he slowly backed away his words pleading “Steve... Steve, It was just a joke, STEVE.”

  
Steve lunged over the back of the couch at Bucky as he threw one of the pillows at Bucky. Bucky blocked it with his pillow before quickly grabbing it from the floor and turning around to sprint back to the bedroom. He set himself up behind the bed quickly grabbing all the pillows to his side before Steve came in. As soon as Steve came in he started his attack, throwing all the pillows at Steve in quick succession. Steve dodged left before somersaulting further into the room towards Bucky, the throw pillow from the couch still clutched in his hand. Bucky dive over the bed was just a little too slow and Steve hurled the pillow at him. It hit his side but he ignored it running to the door. The pillows he had thrown at Steve were scattered around it and he grabbed two of them before quickly retreating back to the living room. He stood ready in front of the couch with the mounted TV at his back.

  
Steve calmly walked out two pillows in his hands as he took in the state Bucky was in. He was grinning ear to ear and the bun he had his hair was disheveled, wisps of it breaking away from the hair band. Steve smiled as he realized how much fun Bucky was having.

  
“It’s one to one Stevie.” Bucky goaded, “What’ya say buddy first one to three hits wins?”

  
“You’re on.”

  
They both flew into action, Steve ducked behind the couch as a pillow hit the wall where his head has been. Bucky took a chance and jumped into the couch hoping to surprise Steve as he attempted to hit him from above again. Steve glanced up only to see a pillow aiming for his face. He tossed one of the pillows up above him in a wide shot in the attempt to hit Bucky. Steve looked up at Bucky's wide eyes at the fact that Steve managed to hit him without looking. He glanced at the pillow Steve threw where it laid innocuously where he had been standing on the couch. He glanced up and took another step back as he took in the wide grin Steve was sporting as he held up his other pillow.

  
Bucky held his hands up defensively.

  
“Come on Ste-” He didn’t even have time to finish his sentence as Steve catapulted in pillow at him.

  
He dived to the right but the pillow grazed his arm before hitting a table stand behind him.

  
Click.

  
The soft sound filled the room as both Steve and Bucky glanced at each other before looking back at the stand. It was a sleek metal design that consisted of a two foot wide and four-foot tall metallic rectangular box that was topped by a circular glass table. They were still getting used to the apartment in the Avengers tower after moving into it two weeks earlier after another Hydra attack had left their place in a less than desirable state. They weren't used to the modern minimalist design and they hadn't even realized that the table was actually a small cabinet.

  
Bucky, who was the closer of the two, moved cautiously towards the table with a small gap now in the front of it. His body had blocked the view of the inside as he open it and his back became tense.

  
“Bucky? What's in there?” Steve asked as be moved around the couch.

  
Bucky moved aside and Steve had a clear view of the inside. There innocently standing erect and proud was a three feet tall dildo snugly fit into the small space. The shaft, almost as big as Steve's biceps had thick veins running all over it and the balls made to look like their were sagging underneath it were at least twice as big as that. Blood rushed to Steve's cheeks as a blush formed.

  
Looking up at the ceiling Steve call out “Jarvis?”

  
“Yes Steve?” The AI replied.

  
“Get Tony up here. Now”

  
“Yes sir.”

  
A few minutes passed in silence as they waited for Tony to come up neither of them wanting to acknowledge the other or the dildo between them.

  
“I was in the workshop.”Tony said as he strode in while popping in his mouth a few blueberries before looking between Steve and Bucky then glancing at down at the open cabinet.

  
A smirk overcame his face, “ I was wondering when you would find that.”

  
“What the hell Tony?”

  
“Why is this here?”

  
Steve and Bucky asked over each other.

  
“Do you liked it?” Tony wondered, “ I had a mold made while you were sleeping.”

  
Tony looked at Steve in the eye while he said this and his smirk widened as the blush that was slowly fading from Steve's cheeks returned ten-fold. Bucky couldn't contain his laughter was the only thing that filled the apartment as Steve and Tony stared at one another. Once he was finished he wiped the tears that were starting to form. He glanced at Tony before he moved on to look at the dildo, He turned to Steve slowing eyeing him up and down before his eyes rested just a bit longer on the front of his pants. Looking up he briefly caught Steve's eye before he looked back at Tony.

  
He cocked his head to the side a smirk on his lips as he said with a nod, “It it pretty accurate.”

  
Steve didn’t think it was possible to blush as hard as he was now and Tony’s eyes widened as he looked between them.

  
“TMI man TMI.” he said moving backward his hands in front of him as though he could physically block out the words as he escaped out the door leaving Steve and Bucky alone with the dildo.

  
Steve looked between the door Tony walked out of and the dildo before heaving a sigh. Leaning down he made a move to grab it with every intention of throwing it out as quickly as possible. His hand stopped a couple inches away from the dildo when he made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat before he shut the cabinet instead. With a soft click the door was closed again blending in seamlessly with the sides. He only hoped that he could forget this entire experience.

  
“Come on Stevie,” Bucky took control and started to lead them over the scattered pillows to the bedroom, “I prefer the real thing away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted to end it at Bucky saying it was accurate but it didn't feel done. Tbh the ending still feels off to me but idk.  
> Inspired by this.  
> Come visit me on Tumblr here.


End file.
